User blog:Jester of chaos/PE Proposal: Dr. Yi Suchong
*Original: https://villains.fandom.com/f/p/3179493162221867826 Okay I think I have one more candidate from the Bioshock universe to talk about from the first game the Infinite DLCs and the Rapture book, here's Dr. Yi Suchong. Who is Dr. Yi Suchong? What has he done? Dr. Yi Suchong is a Mad Scientist brought to Rapture by Big Bad Frank Fontaine. Suchong performs various experiments on kidnapped victims alongside Dr. Brigid Tenenbaum, however unlike his cohort, Suchong has zero empathy or concern for the horrific experiments the two conduct. Suchong notably mutates several people into an amalgamated monstrosity in constant moaning pain before executing his failed experiment, something he often does. As Tenenbaum creates ADAM and EVE, two chemical substances that grant the users superpowers (at the cost of being addictive and slowly destroying a user's sanity, turning them into "Splicers"), Suchong gleefully and routinely attempts to recommend using children as test subjects for the chemicals, eventually succeeding in convincing Fontaine to allow the experiments. Suchong and Tenenbaum turn dozens of little girls into mutated "Little Sisters", using them to harvest ADAM from the corpses of dead users of the chemical, with Suchong mentally tormenting and conditioning the girls into becoming utterly focused on ADAM and harvesting it. Realizing the Little Sisters need "protectors" to keep them safe while they harvest ADAM, Suchong begins horribly experimenting on men to turn them into the monstrous cyborgs called "Big Daddies," and works to "imprint" Big Daddies and Little Sisters onto each other so the Big Daddies will protect the young girls. Tasked by Fontaine with using chemicals and technology to speed up the birth rate of the stolen child of Fontaine's archenemy Andrew Ryan, Suchong raises the child, named "Jack", under harsh, controlled conditions, subjecting him to conditioning and brainwashing over the years. To test his conditioning over Jack, Suchong allows the boy to have a puppy, then, after Jack grows close to it, forces the horrified boy to snap the pet's neck. Switching over to Andrew Ryan's side after Fontaine's seeming demise, Suchong continues his experimentations, most notably spiking ADAM with a mind-controlling pheromone that allows Ryan to take control of dozens of addicted Splicers and turn them into slaves. Suchong meets his demise when he backhands a Little Sister in front of a Big Daddy, leading the Big Daddy to impale Suchong on a drill and tear his insides apart. Does Suchong have a Freudian Excuse or other mitigating features? Suchong notes in a line in Bioshock Rapture that he hates children because he was picked on and bullied by richer kids when he was a boy, but this hardly justifies his horrific crimes against not just children, but adults as well. Otherwise nothing else, Suchong is a sociopath who is experimenting For Science! and a cold sadism and even notes that he has no idea nor concern for what a "conscience" is, seeing Tenenbaum as a weakling when she eventually tries to save the Little Sister's from Suchong's experiments. He serves whoever supplies him with resources for his experiments without any loyalty or care for his employer's further goals. Is Suchong sufficiently heinous? Despite the high heinous standard set by Andrew Ryan, Fontaine, Comstock, etc, Suchong passes I think. He is behind the Little Sister and Big Daddy experimentations, even being the one to so vehemently push for children to be used as test subjects, and this is on top of countless other vile experiments that drive people insane and leave others dead. He is verbally abusive to the Little Sisters, even dipping into physical when he backhands one, and what he puts Jack through, notably the puppy incident, is a special bit of cruelty. Final Verdict? I say yes. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals